This invention relates generally to packaging apparatus and methods for making floral displays and other products formed by layers of superposed materials such as pouch or pocket type packages, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for making pouch type packages, sachets, and the like devices for holding random items, adaptable to also fabricate decorative flower sprays, party favors and other accessory items.
There is a tremendous need for creating exciting inexpensive floral displays, premium devices, and other mini-gifts, and mini-packages all of which are neatly, specially, and festively designed or wrapped for special and memorable occasions such as Halloween, birthday, sweet sixteen, weddings, showers, housewarmings, office and store openings.
Handmade devices of this type are known, but it is often desirable to make their party favors quickly and in the limited quantities for the particular occasion.
One approach for meeting the need for this type of device can be found in the packaging industry which provides a vast and complex body of prior art devices, apparatus, and methods for forming a corresponding large number of varied types, sizes and forms of packaging.
Packaging of random items for a variety of purposes when the random items are contained in a relatively small pouch or pocket type packaging device does not lend itself readily to simple and inexpensive apparatus and methods because the formation of such packaging in limited quantities does not warrant the need for special equipment. Heretofore, as indicated above such packages were created by hand from suitable material which limits the quantities that can be created quicker.
Further, it is highly desirable to provide not only the types of devices and products, but suitable apparatus which can be used by the consumer to create marvelous state of the art decorative displays, devices and packaging, and the like with a minimal investment in product and space.
Additionally, a simple machine can be used by the retailer for creating not only a product line for such displays, devices, mini-gifts, and packaging products, but further a rental arrangement as well as a product offering of such machines.
Various efforts have been made in the prior art for achieving these desirable end results as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,497,276, 2,921,420 3,269,090, 3,550,353, and 4,570,415.